


OMEGA

by Touchyourself123



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids, TWICE - Fandom
Genre: :(, Alpha Jisung, Alpha Minho, Bottom Changbin, F/F, F/M, M/M, Moving On, Omega Changbin, YEAH I SAID IT, alpha felix, alpha hyunjin, alpha jeongin, alpha seungmin, alpha wooji, but too young, changbin thinks jeongin is cute, cute as hell, he's hyunjins younger brother, jeongin has a crush on changbin, jeongin is a purebreed, so he little brother zones him, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touchyourself123/pseuds/Touchyourself123
Summary: Changbin sighed deeply as he pulled himself out of bed, rubbing his temples as he tried to prepare himself for another shit day in highschool as the lowest ranking. He groaned, walking to the bathroom and brushing his teeth. Here we go.OrChangbin's an extreme omega with an alpha complex.





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lying Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878649) by [97Kookiex95Mochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/97Kookiex95Mochi/pseuds/97Kookiex95Mochi). 



I'm here again with more Bottom Changbin, no one will stop my empire.


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oml

I'm sorry I actually almost forgot about this book and my other one. BUT I have more time on my hands and I'm going to update super soon so- look out for that this week.


End file.
